Terriermon, Missile gunman
by impmonrules
Summary: An odd, small creature that can transform into a gunman and has a strange affinity for the spiral power emerges, and is surprisingly adorable and has inflatable ears.
1. Chapter 1

Terriermon woke up dazed and confused. All he could see was a ceiling, wait, ceilings meant that he was in a room! He sat upright and blinked away a light in his eyes, and then he could see he was in a stone hut "huh? Where am I?" suddenly, he heard footsteps coming this way so, on instinct he stiffened and fell over, pretending to be a doll. "awww, he's still sleeping." He heard a little girls' voice from his side. So, whoever this is, knows he's not a doll, so it's safe to sit up again, "Oh, you're awake, here, have something to eat" she told him as she handed him some vegetables and turned away again busying herself with her toys, that was when Terriermon realised how hungry he was "thank you." He said before he dug in, then he noticed her again, she was staring at him with wonder. Terriermon stiffened and gulped, he just revealed himself to a little girl! But her reaction was the exact opposite of what he expected. She grew an amazingly large smile and hugged him "ookay…" he said "youcantalkyoucantalk!" She yelled happily, "What's your name?" She asked when she calmed down, "mines Anisha" "Oh! Ummm, Terriermon" He replied "nice to meet you!" he said, gaining confidence "Where am I?" "Oh! You're in the village of Tala!" She replied "C'mon let me show you around!" "Okay, sounds nice" he replied and they went out to Introduce Terriermon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh, this place is pretty nice. You know, for a hole and everything." Terriermon commented as he walked around the village, meeting new people with Anisha. "Yeah, but it's pretty boring too…" Anisha said looking around. As if on cue, the ground started rumbling and Terriermon fell down beside Anisha. "Well earthquakes happen daily so that's pretty exciting!" she yelled over the rumbling as she grabbed the green bunny by his elastic ears "c'mon we gotta get inside!" suddenly, the ceiling caved in, and a humongous shape tumbled through the rubble. "Pretty exciting all right" Terriermon muttered as he broke from Anisha's grip as he ran towards the behemoth that was slowly standing up. A green energy poured from the ground below him and he began to grow. "Terriermon digivolve too…"

Also, I'm thinking of putting Calumon in fullmetal alchemist and he learns alchemy from the Elrics.


	3. the rapid rabbit

Rapidmon

Simone and his "big bro", Kamina, jumped down the cavern that the gunman they were "fighting" (destroying) to continue the fight and help the civilians of the town they accidentally unearthed. But when they arrived, inside their mechs "Gurren" and "Lagann" they saw the gunman flailing around, as if it was trying to swat a fly.

Even stranger, though, was that Simone's necklace drill glowed softly, as if reacting to something, "hey, bro, my drill is glowing." Simone said, contacting, his "Bro" Kamina, "huh, that's- hey! Did you see that?" Kamina yelled, pointing "huh?" Simone stared right where Kamina was pointing, and noticed something, a faint green flicker here and there. He moved closer to hear an odd voice saying stuff like "Almost got me that time!" or "Ha! Too slow, ya' ugly mug!" that was when what looked like an upright poodle with green armour instead of fur, with huge metallic ears, a back on its back with multiple sockets on the side, and, instead of hands, it had green armour with one large socket on each arm.

Before he could guess what these sockets do, the creature answered his question, "Hey, ugly! I got a treat for that gaping maw of yours! Rapid Fire!" apparently it was called "rapid fire" for a reason, the gunman had hardly any time to glance towards it before countless missiles were launched in an arc towards the monster. It was being bounced all over the place until the missiles ran out. Leaving the behemoth on its knees, panting, and plunging its sword into the ground, "Hey, nice job, now I get to pull out the ol' 'tri-beam'!" It said before stretching its arms and legs into a "t" shape and energy surged between each limb, creating a green triangle of energy, which was then launched and was so powerful that it sheared its way through the metal like, as Terriermon would put it, "guilmon's peanut putter sandwich" leaving nothing but a hollow shell, smoking on the ground.

Soon after, the creature landed and rapidly began to shrink to a small bunny-like creature on the ground, dispersing green energy in a bizarre light show. A little girl ran out of a house, to the little beings side, then bringing him into a house. Leaving both the boy in a tiny yet, powerful, gunman and the man in a much larger mech, trying to piece together what just happened.


	4. Terriermon wakes

Terriermon woke up, again, in the small house of Anisha, dug into a wall, "Oy, this had to happen again?" he asked himself, glancing around the now, familiar, room of Anisha. "He-ey, bro look! Our little buddy's alive!" Terriermon turned, curious, towards the new voice. He found himself looking at a young man with blue tattoos and red sunglasses peering, curiously, over the little bunny. Yeah I'm alive, who are you?" Terriermon asked the newcomer, eyeing him suspiciously; the tall figure smirked and set off: "I am he who takes the sun in his bare hands…"

"Oh, boy, here we go"

"…and endures the searing heat. A mans man sustained by strength of will. When you hear of the great Kamina they're talking about me!" he yelled, resolutely, as a smaller boy entered the room, "Hey, bro, what are you yelling abou- Hey, you're awake!" he noticed the odd creature that was lying on the bed, "Well I'm just surrounded by strangers and I don't like it!" Terriermon crossed his arms, poutily "Hey, Ani, he's awake!" Simone called, then, everyone heard Anisha thumping up to the room. "Terriermon, you're Okay!"

"Finally, a face I can recognize!" the two then hugged, Terriermons ears, included, "How cute is that Simone?" Kamina asked his little bro, "Hold on, bro, we still need to ask him some questions." Simone replied, looking at the small figure, his drill in his hands, glowing the pattern it always does.


End file.
